New Member and New assignment
by kayirons
Summary: Reno's Sister Christy moves into San Diego to Join Sixkiller Enterprises which also winds up with one assignment PG-13 for a Murder


                        Renegade – New Member of the Sixkiller enterprise.

            Two Months had passed since Reno's father's death as the Bounty Hunter thought about Christy Raines the sister he never knew about Bobby stood there and asked. "Reno what's wrong?"

            "Bobby I got something to tell you." Reno said. "My dad told me of a sister named Christy I met her I didn't know this happened no one told me anything after mom died." 

            Bobby sat with Reno. "You have a sister?"

            "Yeah I just got a call she's on her way here." Reno said. "She told me on the phone that we needed to talk about something all this time I was running I never knew about it." Tears formed in his face. Bobby asked. "Why didn't you tell me? Reno besides you know we all should know about family members."

            "For her protection I don't want her to end up in the same situation me and Mitch went through in our lives." Reno said Bobby sat with him. "Reno you are like a brother you were always there for us when we needed you, me and Chey love you as a brother than just a friend and coworker remember when Cheyenne was injured in that Grenade blast?"

            Reno said. "Yeah you were up to my neck but I was blaming myself than you were blaming me I would have to quit the job anyway than I realized things just don't go our way I'm just happy Cheyenne's still alive I guess I love her more and, I realized I can never replace the amount of love I had for Val."

            Bobby said. "Well I realized that even you can't always keep out of trouble yourself even the way you can fight now that you're a free man since the Investigators used the new technique forensics they found out that Dixon was the guilty one in the murders as well as Hogg Adam's you have a new life Reno." Reno's friend smiled. "I want you to know that if you want to be a cop again up to you."

            Reno said. "Bobby even I could be a cop again what life would I get after what I went through and the next thing I know is Dad was dying of cancer I'm sorry Bobby."

            Bobby smiled. "You will always have a place with us you can still remain a bounty hunter we can give you good pay out of it, if you want to stay with us."

            Meanwhile Christy had arrived in San Diego she was driving for miles and she had graduated early due to her high IQ and Computer expertise as well, Christy found the Sixkiller Enterprises. "So this is what my brother has been doing a Bounty Hunter well he his my brother like Dad explained." Christy knocked on the door and walked in Bobby looked as he brought in file folders after talking with Reno. "Hello." He said while he put the folder away. "And may I help you?"

            "I'm looking for Reno Raines he's my brother." Christy said Bobby said. "So you are Christy." The Indian was sure blushing because she had stunning good looks. "Welcome to Sixkiller Enterprises do take a seat I'll get your brother out here."

            "Thank you and you are?" Christy asked.

            "Robert Sixkiller you can call me Bobby." Bobby said walking off into where Reno would be Christy looked around. "Nice place could use to rework." She said.

            Reno was in his office when he looked at Bobby as the Indian walked in. "Your sister is here, why didn't you tell me about her!?"

            "What do you mean Bobby?" Reno asked as he stood up Bobby said. "Come on tell me why?"

            "I wouldn't tell you." Reno said as he walked out of his office Bobby said. "She is a young lady but still pretty enough to date." He smiled. "It's time I got to know her."

            Reno went to Christy who smiled. "Reno I never got a chance to get to know you since I had to leave for college except I had an early graduation."

            "Christy I'm sorry for the fact that I wasn't home to get to know you." Reno said. Christy said. "You know since I was a baby I only stayed until mom died then ended up with my grandparents dad told me so much about you that I wanted to meet you and I did but not for long." 

            Reno nodded. "Anything going on how come you graduated."

            "I did study." Christy said. "I graduated with more than a 4.0 average everyday and in college they felt I should get the degree early because I know too much to go further into college Reno why were you in San Diego instead of in Chicago as a cop you would be less than a mile away."  

            Her brother sat down and felt ashamed. "Because I was transferred your dad still drank and I loved someone very close to me." Reno said. "A woman I was about to Marry yet there was a conspiracy I testified but Dutch Dixon the man that framed me also sent someone to kill me instead." The man felt ashamed. "He killed her and that's all I remember then I was on the impression that the cops were after me and I didn't do anything wrong except to testify against cops that gone bad that's when the trouble began, I had no choice but to find the man that could clear my name instead he was more cunning than ever the running lasted until they started using Forensics in this murder case they found out I was more than innocent, because the gun had someone else's DNA and they figured that the man was Dutch Dixon as well as Hogg Adams."

            Christy said. "I didn't know I'm sorry Brother just that I needed answers why I was kept under wraps." "Maybe for the same reason I'm keeping you secret." Reno stood up. "For your own protection the more you stay here the more you will die in whatever a murder perhaps."

            "Actually I am not going to let that stop me." Christy said. "I came here to apply for a job so I can spend more time with you Reno I don't care if I have to die as long as I'm with my brother Mitch has a family I don't have much family to spend I don't have to be a bounty hunter I can work with computers anything but whatever it takes."

            Reno nodded. "I understand Christy I even need family closest to me as well I do plan on staying with Sixkiller Enterprise that way I'll have more ideas on how to help people while I'm on assignment."

            Meanwhile a plot was taking place a man that got parole for good behavior stood there as he talked to his partner on a kidnapping scheme said. "I have a job for you to kidnap the judge that sent me to the State pen and bring him to me we'll hold him for Ransom."

            "How much."

            "20 million dollars or he dies." The man said his name was John Cassidy he had been in jail for a similar plot kidnapping a daughter of the City mayor he was not about to give in to the charge."

            "Yes sir I think I have the idea for it."

            "What's that?" he asked the man said. "Well here is the idea." The hitman explained the idea to John who said. "Yes you usually talk to a judge in order to bail someone out I believe we can use that scheme."

            Christy turned in her application Bobby Sixkiller smiled. "You know computers?"

            "Yeah."

            "We need someone who is good wiz in computers as my sister is." Bobby explained. "Cheyenne for instance as well maybe you will meet her will you work with us everyday?" 

            "Yeah." Christy said. "I need a job and I felt I wanted to be close to my brother even though I can't always get what I want but as they say family is always welcome and they should be."

            Bobby smiled. "Of course but you realize of course we do demand any information involving those that jump bail."

            A man knocked on the door Bobby looked. "Hello,"

            "Bobby Sixkiller we need to talk I believe I made a mistake." The man said

            "Come on in." Bobby said the man walking in was a lawyer he sat down. "I was John Cassidy's Lawyer." "The man that kidnapped the mayor's daughter for money he nearly killed her."  Bobby shook his head saying that

            "That's why I'm here there was hearing for parole for good behavior John Cassidy got it and he went Scot free then I realized that he had a partner that he hired to kidnap the Mayor's daughter but he was never caught even with the lie detector I think he maybe after someone." The man said.

            Reno came out after hearing that he remembered something. "I think I know."

            "Reno Raines I remember you." The lawyer said. "I was your lawyer for the new evidence." "Yes and I remember that the judge had sentenced John Cassidy to prison due to the kidnapping I saw it on the news he's worth more money than a Mayor." Reno explained to the Lawyer.

            Bobby said. "Of course you would pay a lot for election except the money you make is about double because what is required for the court house to keeping records."

            The Lawyer nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of, the same judge that had sentenced him is his target for another kidnapping plot it was a hunch but there's no evidence."

            Bobby looked at Reno. "Reno we need an idea."

            Reno looked at the Lawyer. "You're the lawyer right?"

            "Yes." The man said. "It's going to take months to find any evidence."

            "Can you give us any information on Cassidy? we need all the information we can get." Christy said walking out. The Lawyer smiled and nodded. "You are?"

            "Christy Raines Reno's sister we never saw each other much." She said the man said. "Really with that look he missed something."

            Reno looked at Bobby as the Lawyer gave them the folder. "I brought this with me I hope it will help bring him back before he does the Judge in I mean in cold blood." The Lawyer walked out Reno looked at Bobby. "Another assignment."

            "Yeah no kidding." Bobby said he looked at Christy. "Christy where did you learn to ask questions like that?"

            "I can't tell you that." The girl said as she went to her assigned desk it was complete with a computer and everything Bobby looked at Reno. "Don't say it.'

            "Bobby you are the one that tells me I can't kiss the bride when I plan to use your sister in order to pretend that we're married and now you have a crush on my sister." Reno said Bobby said. "I don't have a crush on your sister I just like her. Besides what about Sandy when she worked with us."

            Reno said. "Yeah you were trying everything just to get her to notice you better."

            Bobby said. "Fine Reno just don't come to me when you have dating problems." His boss walked out of the building. Reno looked at Christy who smiled. "Your friend is good looking Reno."

            "He also has his own problems but he's my friend." Reno said.

            The Lawyer that gave the information came out of his office an hour later unaware of a simple plot. The man got in his car but as he started up there was a note on the dashboard. –You are good as dead.- a car bomb went off and the whole car blew up taking the man with him.

            Witnesses saw the fire one said. "That was a Lawyer." "He was a good one."

            John Cassidy smiled. "Good bye and thanks for making me Scot free."

            The judge was talking to the hit man pretending to tell him about his sister in Jail it was a good way to hide a real plan the judge said. "I'll do the best I can."

            "Really." The hit man said aiming a gun at the county judge who looked. "Who are you."

            "Your worst nightmare you're coming with me or you die." The man's partner explained Reno and Bobby came in with guns the henchman looked at the two. "You don't think you're going to stop me Bounty hunters as I got a surprise for you."

            "Indeed." John said walking in with a machine gun. "I didn't count on Bobby Sixkiller being at my mercy."

            "You are the one that killed your lawyer after he helped you and now you want the county judge." Reno said

            John said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk the man was a loser for not reading the fine print tie them both up the judge comes with us."

            Christy was working on the computer Cheyenne walked in with Bobby's lunch. "Bobby?"

            Christy got up and looked. "Who are you?"

            "Cheyenne Phillips Bobby's Sister I came to give him his lunch that he forgot." Cheyenne said.

            "I'll give it to him if they get back." Christy told Bobby's Sister.

            Cheyenne had a feeling. "What is your name?"

            "Christy Raines Reno's sister." Christy said Cheyenne said. "Nice to meet you." 

            "Wait a minute something's happened to them I know it." Christy said Cheyenne shook her head. "Boys will be boys let's go find them." The two women ran out of the building and towards her Black jeep. "Hang on.."

            Reno and Bobby was tied together in a dark room a bomb was there and with 5 minutes left. "So much for your plan Bobby now we're going to be fried with a bomb." Reno said.

            "How was I to know he would be that smart how do we get out of here and save that judge." Bobby said.

"That is if John doesn't kill him first before we can rescue him." Reno said.

Cheyenne located the building that Christy told her the Chey said. "Well I knew I shouldn't have left Sixkiller Enterprise let's go help them."

"Yeah after all he is my brother." Christy said the two women walked in the building the headed towards the judge's office and noticed a locked door and heard a beep.

            Christy said. "That sounds like a bomb."

            Cheyenne nodded. "How do we get in there."

            Christy had ability for what they call MacGyverism as she noticed a pen on the desk and took it the girl went to the door and took the pen apart Christy picked the lock until she heard a click.

            Cheyenne smiled. "Where did you learn this?" "High school I had been studying as well even while I got into college where I graduated early." Christy said.

            "They must like that." Cheyenne said as Christy noticed Reno and Bobby looking as they were completely tied Bobby said. "Hi Sis."

            "Bobby I knew I shouldn't have left Sixkiller Enterprise." Cheyenne said as Christy deactivated the bomb Cheyenne released the two bounty hunters Bobby said. "Well we still have a judge to rescue."

            "They made one mistake." Christy said Reno asked. "What do you mean?"

            "They left a card on the desk the same card that's in the file I say they are going to the same place they were arrested the first time."

            "Where did you get the information?" Reno asked.

            "Elementary my dear Watson." Christy said.

            Bobby said. "Well we'll try it I hope this hunch of yours is true Christy."

            John Cassidy looked around. As the judge was tied up he said. "Cassidy I knew you couldn't be trusted now you've gone after me."

            "It is true however you're worth more money than the Mayor." John said. The hit man nodded. "When will I get paid Cassidy." 

            "When we get the money until then you might as well go flat broke."

            Reno and Bobby snuck in Bobby said. "How do we do this?"

            "I don't know I was wrong about Christy she is different." Reno said.

            "Yeah even as Stubborn as you Reno." Bobby nodded. "Now let's get them."

            Cheyenne and Christy had waited. "I hate to say this but we'll give them and hour if they don't come back we'll find them." Cheyenne said.

            Christy said. "That is unless the situation changes."

            Reno and Bobby was on top of the judge's captors on top of the beam Bobby nodded the two was all lined up as they took off from the beam.

            John Cassidy looked up. "Bounty hunters." "It was too late to act as Reno got to John first the judge looked. "Reno Raines."

            Reno and Bobby was in the middle of a fight between two bad guys being Karate experts Reno was able to knock John Cassidy out John was tired he looked as Reno grabbed him. "Get up." 

            Bobby also won the fight and cuffed the hit man Reno went to the Judge. "Reno it is good to see you again." "No sweat judge." Reno untied the judge and stood him up.

            The judge smiled. "I was right about you the day we set you free you proved to be innocent by helping so many people."

            Reno nodded. "I wish I could see Val again I really miss her."

            "Maybe you will." The judge explained. "Now let's get these two where they belong and this time no parole."

            Reno smiled while Bobby grabbed the two villains Reno supported the judge's weight and helped him outside the building cops was on time the Judge smiled one of the cops said. "Reno I thought you would be off the job."

            "Actually I decided to stay with Sixkiller after all he needs me." Reno said.

            "It is nice to feel needed." The officer said.

            A day later Reno Bobby, Cheyenne and Christy watched as John Cassidy and his partner was sentenced to life in prison without parole which would be even better since he was also charged for the murder of his Attorney. The judge said. "Court is adjourned dismissed."

            The four stood up as everyone was excused to leave the Judge went to the group. "Bobby Sixkiller I admire you to the fact that your company does more than take in those that jump bail you also help save countless lives as well as Reno's maybe someday we'll see you all in action again." The Judge told to Bobby he went to Reno. "Reno Raines good luck."

            Reno smiled. "Thanks I am blessed with some new friends."

            Later the four walked out Cheyenne said. "Now that I have returned to Sixkiller Enterprise we will make sure you two learn your lesson when you get caught."

            Bobby said. "Come on Chey it isn't everyday we both end up in the same place."

            Christy went to Reno. "Reno my brother I'm glad that I can also join in on Assignments."

            "Sis it's good to know that you are still with us whatever makes you happy I know now that I can't always protect you I would only make you feel worse if you didn't have things to do I love you Christy." Reno said. "Dad would have wanted us to be together no matter what."

            It wasn't long before Bobby interrupted. "Reno I think I can treat us all to a pizza I say Pizza hut." 

            "Are you sure?" Reno asked Bobby nodded. "I want us to get to know your sister beside I am in love." He went to Christy. "Would you like to join me on a date?"

            "Sure I thought you wouldn't ask." Christy said as she took Bobby's hand.

            Reno looked at Chey. "Chey it's good to see you again."

            "You too Reno how about we join them." Chey smiled Reno nodded. "It's about time we got together my life has started over." The two walked off towards Reno's bike the man rode on as Christy rode with Bobby.  Sixkiller Enterprises will one day never be the same as more and interesting adventures begin.

            The End.

Author's note and Disclaimer- I do not own the Renegade Characters but I do own those who's name I made up including Reno's sister which seems to fit into the Renegade Story pretty well.


End file.
